megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Road Less Taken
"Road Less Taken" is the opening theme of Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Composed by Atsuhi Kitajoh, it is a quartet performed by Yumi Kawamura, Shihoko Hirata, and Lyn Inaizumi, with the rap sections performed by Lotus Juice. Melodies from this track are sampled in "Hero and Heroine" and "The Calm." OP Version Lyrics= Your movie, your storyline All decided before the curtain... Rises. How does it feel to be inclined To a fate so certain? How can you change a thing if your life Has been written into stone? Your life's been written into plotlines By another... Can you make it your own? (Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do? Your life plot written by someone but you. Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do? Will you stand up and fight through?) You are looking without seeing. It's not like you were blind. But something had you fleeing. From what you could find Just hiding in plain sight: You're already always free! Now you're looking and you're seeing Your every choice is fine. No plot limits your freedom. And the storyline Is yours for the making. The road less taken Could be where we're meant to be! |-|Full Version Lyrics= Your movie, your storyline All decided before the curtain... Rises. How does it feel to be inclined To a fate so certain? How can you change a thing if your life Has been written into stone? Your life's been written into plotlines By another... Can you make it your own? (Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do? Your life plot written by someone but you. Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do? Will you stand up and fight through?) You are looking without seeing. It's not like you were blind. But something had you fleeing. From what you could find Just hiding in plain sight: You're already always free! Now you're looking and you're seeing Your every choice is fine. No plot limits, your freedom. And the storyline Is yours for the making. The road less taken Could be where you're meant to be! Come join me I know a path out of this maze So we can be who... We are: our truer selves. Sure, we'll stumble, And we might fall, too. But we'll get up and wipe the dust off It might turn to stardust yet. This new encounter will set us off... On a new path... Where new lines intersect! (Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do? Would you be brave enough, to stand up, and break the rules? Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do? Would you join me and fight through?) You were moving without vision. Some hidden puppeteer Had predefined your mission. Cut the strings he moved And suddenly you proved: You’re already always free! Now your eyesight's gained precision. Your every choice is fine And no more indecision. Cuz' your storyline Is yours for the making. The road less taken Could be where you’re meant to be! (Huh) We about to take the ride and multiply The path and friends We gonna multiply. What was given was a bit too shady in my mind And the roadless path Will be constructed by us. I can’t guarantee Anything but I know that it won’t be tedious. (Yup) The more serious I say take a breather and chill And enjoy the ride. We got up, and wiped the dust off. Our courage set us free, yeah. And now our lines Have met in time Our lives, intertwined! We were moving without vision. Some hidden puppeteer Had predefined our mission. Cut the strings he moved And suddenly we proved: We’re already always free! Now our eyesight's gained precision. Our every choice is fine And no more indecision. Cuz' our storyline Is ours for the making The road less taken Could be where we're meant to be! Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Songs